Whisper
by vivi scarlett
Summary: The Sohma curse has effect on another family- Arisa Uotani (Uo) is cursed to remember all her line has done until their evils are undone- until the Sohma curse is broken. Can Arisa free herself and the Sohmas from their twin curses?
1. Default Chapter

long lost words whisper slowly to me

still can't find what keeps me here

when all this time i've been so hollow inside

i know you're still there

watching me wanting me

i can feel you pull me down

fearing you loving you

i won't let you pull me down

hunting you i can smell you – alive

your heart pounding in my head

watching me wanting me

i can feel you pull me down

saving me raping me

watching me

-Haunted, Evanescence

_ Long lost words whisper slowly to me _ Oh, they must have had Arisa Uotani in mind when they wrote that line. Her curse was to forever be reminded of her ancestors' evil doings. Like the curse Arisa (the first) had cruelly placed on the Sohma family. Everything any Uotani had done was in Uo's head. Everything. Uo remembered the time before her birth. The very day she was born. And she also remembered everything that had happened to her. So she knew this cursed memory had been with her from the moment her brain had developed enough to allow thought. She knew this terrible affliction would always be with her. But maybe, just maybe, she could protect the next generation of Uotanii.

_still can't find what keeps me here/when all this time i've been so hollow inside/i know you're still there watching me _

Uo knew the memories were there for a reason. She had to break the curse placed apon her. She had tried to take the easy way out so many times. But there was some terrible force that kept her alive. She would be unable to die until the curse was passed on. It wouldn't let her cheat. She knew that now. She needed to break the Sohma curse to break the Uotani curse.

And she would never be free, never, until she did.

So she must reveal her knowledge. Maybe she could tell Kyou? After all, as the Cat he might be more accepting of her freakishness. Maybe, just maybe...


	2. Broken dreams

Whisper Chapter 2

Broken dreams

Disclaimer: I own the plot and plot ideas. Not fruits basket.

Authors note: from here in, the current Arisa will be referred to as Uo, except in memories of previous Arisas, etc.

Arisa lay in the darkness, the gentle whisper of her lover's breath lulling her to sleep, his arms around her protectively, as if foreseeing some danger. She rested her head against his bare chest, thinking. She didn't even notice falling into a dreamless sleep.

She opened her eyes, to see him watching her, expression gentle, showing love and none of the darkness, none of the ragged edges of his soul. His soft scarlet eyes, with orange hair falling messily across his face.

"Kyo …"

That sweet, sweet smile. "I love you, Arisa."

She lay alone on her bed. He hadn't come for so long. He'd disappeared, as if off the face of the Earth. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

The door opened. "Arisa?" he smiled slightly, uncertainty in his ruby eyes, stumbling a little when she flung herself at him.

And wincing at the pain and incomprehension spread across her beautiful face. "Kyo? What's- what's wrong?"

He showed a hint of sadness. "Arisa-chan… this can't go on. I have to marry someone from a suitable background. You aren't nobility. They've organized a marriage for me, to a girl with better bloodlines." He turned away. "I'm sorry, Ri-chan."

"Don't call me that." He turned back, puzzled. Her face was cold. "Don't you dare call me that anymore. If you really loved me as much as you said, you'd stay with me anyway, damn the bloodlines. I love you. I always will. But don't call me Ri-chan until the day you come to beg my forgiveness and my hand." She turned back to the window. "I'm sorry, Kyosu-san, but _you'll_ be sorrier."

Uo awoke, lying in the darkness, sobs wracking her body. "Oh god. Oh god. Why that?" That memory from the first Arisa. The memory of letting her true love go. The beginning of the curse, in her mind. The place it all began. Where a love, once so pure, soured.

There were worse memories, far, far worse. Because the first Arisa's mind had become hideously twisted after that.

She tossed and turned a long while, trying to catch elusive sleep.

Seeing that girl's face. And girl she was, seventeen to Kyosu's twenty-six. The girl of a suitable bloodline. Dark eyed, petite. Pretty.

Everything Arisa was not.

_I hate her. Stealing what is mine! MINE!_

The blue star, encased in a circle and ancient runes, old as time itself. Those surrounded by kanji, outlining the curse and its recipients.

Sitting in the centre, and making a sacrifice of blood. Life pouring from her wrists. Imara, the girl from the next room, rushing in. The baby, little Arisa, crying. The blond woman's last words. " And it will last until he comes here to beg my forgiveness and my hand…" the last words inaudible to all but the dying woman, the spell dispelling her pain, "and holds me in his arms again…"


End file.
